


Ese algo que...

by waterflai



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Short One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Brian no puede dejar de pensar en que Michael ha vuelto con Ben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Ambientado en la 2ª temporada. Escrito en 2009 como regalo para Dryadeh, publicado originariamente en livejournal y ff.net)

_Michael ha vuelto con Ben._

_Han vuelto._

_Están juntos._

_Ben y Michael._

_Mickey._

_Su Mickey._

Brian no puede alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Piensa en ello cuando trabaja, cuando baila, cuando folla. Sobre todo cuando folla. Con el tío ése en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon, con ese otro en el gimnasio. Con el que subió a su loft a mediodía.

En todo ese tiempo no deja de pensar en Michael. Con Ben. Pero no, no piensa en Ben. Está bueno, sí. Pero ya se lo ha tirado.

¿Por qué a Mickey no? ¿Se está obsesionando porque no se lo ha follado? ¿Porque lo rechazó? Hay algo que le dice que no. Ese algo que le obligó a hacerle daño para que no sufriera más en el futuro. Ese algo que le hace sentir mal si no se hablan. Ese algo que le hace preocuparse por él más que por otros. Ese algo que le aconseja que no debe decirle nada. Ya no. Que no debe estropear su felicidad, que inmiscuirse de nuevo en su camino está mal.

Se abre la puerta, es Justin.

Justin, el que se le pega como una lapa y no le importa. El que se une a sus noches locas sólo por estar con él. Es Justin, y le encanta cómo es, aunque no se lo diga. Disfruta de su compañía y la espera cuando está solo.

Sin embargo ese algo vuelve a llamarle, a aguijonearle por dentro.

_Ben y Michael están juntos._

Justin le llama desde la cama. Está tumbado y su culo respingón resalta como un pequeño monte entre las sábanas arrugadas.

Brian le observa confuso. Por un momento Justin tiene el pelo oscuro y unos bóxer del Capitán Astro. Por un momento es Mickey que le dice que nada cambiará si están juntos, que todo estará bien mientras sean Michael y Brian.

Y le abraza, y le besa, y el aroma a champú de camomila para cabellos rubios inunda sus pulmones tranquilizándole.

_Michael._

 

 


End file.
